This project proposes to (1) identify and isolate the transferrin receptor of erythroid precursors and determine the role of micropinocytosis of transferrin in iron uptake; (2) to determine whether excess iron can directly stimulate the synthesis or block the catabolism of collagen; and (3) to determine the membrane and metabolic abnormalities of red cells in iron deficiency.